


His Greatest Fear

by Tanith11



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Gen, One-Shot, Romance, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes what his greatest fear is. A challenge response written from Steve's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A short character thought challenge response to a screen cap. This is probably the first time I've written something in the first person so just getting my feet wet with this style. It's a little on the AU side of things. Thanks in advance for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Tanith

The smell of her hair is enough for me to want to get closer to her and so I shift a few steps until I am standing right beside the girl of my dreams. No, she is no ordinary college girl. I wouldn't even say she is naïve. She is amazing. Pure and simple. Of course, I would never tell her how I feel. I keep asking myself why and each time the answer is always the same: because I fear of the pain I might cause her. Broken dates are nothing compared to lonely nights and unfulfilled promises. My greatest fear is breaking her heart into a million pieces if I fail to be the man she deserves to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer.

I play it safe and keep my distance. I try to tear my eyes off her light brown silky hair that flows about her shoulders like a shawl on a winter's day. It is becoming increasingly difficult to follow her gaze as she studies each photograph staring at her from the pages of the mug book. I must have been so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear her speak because she looks up with those crystal blue eyes that always leaves me breathless and too stunned to speak.

I take a deep breath and straighten up, rubbing the back of my neck as if I am suffering from fatigue. What a convenient excuse to cover up my foolishness. God, what am I thinking? This is Mike's daughter! But the more I say these words to myself, the easier they are becoming to ignore and it scares me more than a speeding bullet aimed at my heart. I've faced death more times than the average guy my age but I've never felt this way about anyone before. What have you done to me, Jeannie Stone?

End


End file.
